Unsung War (UW)
The Unsung War, also known as the Circum-Pacific War, was the latest military conflict between the Haosian Federation and it's ally, the Xi'anese Empire on one side, against the Heartless Empire of Umbra. It is also known as the 'Haosian-Umbran War of 23533 '(the events of the war occured in 23533 EUC in the old Haosian Republican Calendar.) The conflict was the culmination of guarded and cold relations between the two powers with which when included with the Lucid Empire made it the Cold War. The cassus belli was the percieved execution of Imperial nationals on Realm of Light space. Background Fifteen years prior, in 94 DC, after discovering natural resources in the worlds of Jovia, Lucidia invaded its neighbors in powerful blitz attacks spearheaded by the Lucidian Knights. It was a coalition of Knights and fighters from Haosia, Jovia & Leon, with support from mercenaries and from Umbra and Eastern Cloud to just manage to win the war. On June 6, 94 DC, Lucidia set of seven Darkmass Bombs across the Waldreich region, vaporizing entire worlds to stave off the allied advance. The Lucidian War would end with the Armistice (20 June) and later the signing of the Treaty of Lumen in 31 December 94 DC. The brutal conflict would invoke in the Realm of Light a strong sense of Pacifism in its foriegn policy, signing a treaty of friendship at Traverse Town on 13 May 95 DC, and with it ended the Cold War altogether. With both nations at peace, Haosia began a period of disarmament, focusing on industrial and magical pursuits. However the peace, at least in the Realm of Light was fleeting. For the next decade immediately after the war, the Haosian government was wracked with a series of domestic disorders, mainly attributed to South Lucidian sepratists and to the Xeanhort Crisis. This did not diminish the need for disarmament, which was pursued by Supreme Chancellor's Ansem the Wise of Radiant Garden (Missing and Declared dead in 95 DC, just shy of ending his second term), Nicholas Pluviose of Traversia (95-104 DC) and Mickey Mouse of Disney (104 DC- ). This move would be marked with criticism by the pro-Military factions from the Conservative Constitutional Union Party and the reactionary Nationalist Party, as well as many generals, who either were honorably dismissed by the government or forced to deal with a generation of recruits who were not truly interested in the military pride of their country. In Umbra however, the unprecedented treaty of friendship in the Heartless Empire was also viewed as one of the greatest betrayals by Imperial nobility, and most blamed their Emperor, Aleksandr IV for the matter. However he still reigned in an autocratic matter, which helped to keep opposition and dissent down from those upper class. Aleksandr however did hope to desire a better change for his people, and sought to abolish the idea of Paternal Autocrat for that of a Constitutional Monarchy, albeit with him still holding sizeable power, a first step supported by his appointed faction, the Kadets. By the time of his death in 102 DC, his reforms had started to take hold, to the detriment of the Pro-Darkness and Nekrophile factions. His heir and only daughter, Natalia I sought to continue these reforms, but was slowly starting to move away from the warm relations with Haosia. This would be supported by the supplantation of the Kadets with a new faction, the Yasnyian Faction, formed by Lucidian generals and notables brought over from the collapse of the Lucid Empire. After the Lucidian War, former generals, commanders, industrialists and other notables confirmed to not be affiliated with Lucidia's National Populist Party were allowed entry into foreign nations anf worlds. It has been reported, but not confirmed that each superpower had a squad exclusively of Lucidians within their militaries. But while many used the Lucidians for technological and military pursuits (Plantagenia and the Acadian Rebel Forces was reported to have had Lucidian commanders in their ranks during the Arcadian Civil Wars.), some like Umbra, would see their governments dominated by these Lucidian foriegners. At the time, information regarding the events leading up to the war were left unconfirmed. What had been confirmed was that during the reign of Empress Natalia, Umbra had been conducting spy operations against Haosia using spy planes and the SVR, the Imperial Foreign Intelligence Service. Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts the Unsung War Trilogy Category:Wars (UW)